Mestre França
by Lyssia-san
Summary: Porque França tem muito pra ensinar aos latino-americanos. Mas... ficar sob os cuidados de uma nação como ele não pode traumatizar as pequenas colônias?


**Número de Palavras: 991**

**Sinopse: Porque França tem muito pra ensinar aos latino-americanos. Mas... ficar sob os cuidados de uma nação como ele não pode traumatizar as pequenas colônias?**

**Espero que gostem ^^**

**Mestre França**

"Obrigado, Francis. Não tinha com quem deixar meus pequenos." Agradecia Espanha, com um adorável garotinho moreno e de gorro no colo e mais várias crianças atrás.

"Você sabe que é um prazer!" respondeu França, dando uma piscadela depois.

Nesse momento, uma morena de cabelos médios, olhos azuis e expressão enfurecida entrou na sala onde os países estavam.

"Presta atenção Francis!" começou, com tom ameaçador. "Se meu pequeno tiver algo diferente quando voltar para casa eu juro, JURO, que te deixo careca!"

Pela expressão de Francis, as palavras tinham surtido o efeito desejado.

"Er... eu não ia fazer nada, Portugal..."

A morena, Portugal, se abaixou para ficar do tamanho de um garotinho de pele bronzeada, olhos verdes e cabelo castanho.

"Se esse francês tocar em tu, conte para sua mamãe! Entendes, gajo?" Brasil assentiu.

Oh sim, aquela pessoa lembrava muito o Arthur. Quem sabe a culpa seja do namoro entre Portugal e Inglaterra, muito tempo atrás. Mas... ela não podia ser um pouco mais parecida com o irmão? Só um pouco?

Depois que todas as colônias pareciam conformadas por se afastar de suas metrópoles, Portugal e Espanha, tendo uma animada conversa sobre tomates e bacalhau.

"E-então, queridos l-latinos..." começou França, ainda receoso graças às palavras da portuguesa. Era seu cabelo! Seu precioso cabelo! "O que querem fazer?"

"Aprender a conquistar!" sugeriu Argentina, levantando a mão.

"Oooooooh!" os olhos de França brilharam e ele pegou Argentina no colo, emocionado. "O que quiser aprender, pequeno!"

"Eu quero ensinar ele a brilhar!" gritou Uruguai, apontando para Brasil.

O brasileiro olhou em volta, mas era ele mesmo. "Eu?"

"Sim! Tenho certeza que posso te deixar glamoroso!" e nesse momento França reparou nas estrelinhas em volta de Uruguai.

Como o mundo podia ter sido tão injusto? Espanha tinha colônias tão charmosas e ele não? Claro que Canadá era uma das criaturas mais fofas que já tinha visto, mas... não dava pra ensinar técnicas de conquista pra ele!

"Ei, porque quer ajudá-lo se eu sou muito mais gracioso?" gritou Argentina, ainda no colo de França.

"Humm... aquele pettit é quem você quer conquistar?" perguntou curioso. Formariam um belo par.

"Não, é aquele, o Chile!" Argentina apontou para um menino de cabelo castanho e cara emburrada, esse por sua vez, quando notou que estava sendo observado, falou em auto e bom som.

"Vai procurar outra coisa pra fazer seu argentino de m****!" e virou o rosto.

França não pode evitar ficar chocado. Argentina tinha a quem puxar, Espanha não era uma boa influencia se apaixonando por Romano. E... Romano com certeza não ajudou muito na criação de Chile.

"Eu sei que você me ama, chileno! Não adianta disfarçar!"

"E-então... é aquele..." murmurou França.

**Enquanto isso**

Uruguai estava muito empenhado em explicar a Brasil o que aquelas estrelinhas eram.

"São o símbolo do glamour. Se você for glamoroso terá estrelinhas" dizia animadamente.

"E se você for fofo?"  
"Vão ser corações."

"Aaah" Fez o moreno, sorrindo. Logo depois lembrou de algo. "Ei, eu sei fazer algo parecido!" e então deu seu melhor sorriso.

Uruguai pensou ter visto um fundo cor-de-rosa atrás do brasileiro.

"Oh! Incrivel!" e abraçou o moreno. "Encontrei alguém com um dom parecido com o meu!"

**Voltando para Argentina**

Em um quadro verde estava escrito "técnica número um" e França apontava para a escrita com uma vara de professor, Argentina estava sentado na frente do quadro, observando atentamente seu mestre.

"A primeira técnica é fácil, mas alguns demoram muito tempo para aprender..." dizia o francês, com seu típico tom dramático. "Você tem que fazer um movimento muito complexo!" continuou.

"E então vou conquistar Chile?" perguntou Argentina, com os olhos brilhando.

"Bem... a maioria das pessoas é seduzida, mas Chile é um tsundere então..."

Argentina abaixou a cabeça.

"Mas se você conseguir esse ele pode ficar impressionado!" determinou França.

Argentina levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Preste atenção!" e então jogou os cabelos pra trás, fazendo algumas estrelas (uruguaias) apareceram rapidamente.

"Oooooooooh!" soltou Argentina, impressionado.

"Agora é sua vez, pequeno. Já aviso que o único que conseguiu essa complexa técnica de primeira foi eu!" falou sério.

"Vou me esforçar, mestre!" Argentina se levantou e jogou os cabelos pra trás. Teve estilo, mas faltou as estrelinhas. Argentina parecia prestes a chorar.

"Não, pettit. Não chore. Você sabia que ia ser difícil!" falou França, aflito, mas com estilo, claro.

Argentina engoliu o choro e sorriu.

"Eu tenho uma ideia" e foi devagar até Uruguai e Brasil.

Em um movimento rápido e preciso, agarrou uma estrelinha uruguaia quando ninguém estava olhando.

França estava orgulhoso de seu aprendiz.

Argentina tornou a jogar os cabelos pra trás e dessa fez as estrelinhas apareceram.

Os loiros se abraçaram. Ambos orgulhosos. França de si mesmo, por ser um professor tão incrivel, e Argentina de si mesmo por ser tão genial.

O menor foi até Chile e usou sua nova técnica.

"Agora você rouba os outros?" perguntou Chile indiferente.

Argentina voltou para junto de seu mestre, desolado.

Infelizmente, Uruguai deu pela falta de uma de suas estrelas e começou a chorar.

"Calma, Uru! Calma!" falava Brasil, tentando fazer o novo amigo parar de chorar. Ao não conseguir fazer Uruguai melhor, Brasil juntou-se a choradeira.

Argentina se uniu aos outros, porque pegou uma estrelinha de Uruguai e nem assim Chile o amava. O chileno começou a praguejar pela idiotice do três, o que assustou os outros.

Resultado: mais de vinte pequenas colônias estavam chorando e uma estava reclamando por causa do barulho.

França corria de um lado para o outro, tentando fazê-los parar, porem nada adiantava.

Foi uma sorte Portugal e Espanha terem aparecido antes do combinado, por alguns problemas que não quiseram explicar.

Portugal não deixou França careca, apenas chutou sua canela, para ver se ele aprendia a cuidar de crianças. Espanha lançou-lhe um olhar desapontado, enquanto consolava Uruguai e falava para Chile parar de assustar os outros.

Uma coisa era certa. As crianças nunca mais esqueceriam o dia que ficaram sob os cuidados de França.

**N/A: Yo! ^^**

**Isso veio na minha cabeça depois de passar o dia inteiro escutando músicas Hetalianas. Se querem saber de uma coisa, isso afeta os pinos.**

**Eu não ia postar, mas...**

**Espero que tenham gostado =3**

**Bjs!**


End file.
